


Slowly

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Post-Tenroujima Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy wasn't sure when it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly

Levy wasn’t sure when it happened. 

The emotional part, that is. 

The physical attraction came moments after she first laid eyes on him, even if he was pinning her, Jet, and Droy to a tree for all of Magnolia to see. 

There was something about him that pulled her in. Something sinister. 

Of course that didn’t stop her from trying to him. 

He had hurt her friends, destroyed her guild, tried to kill Lucy. They were all unforgivable things. 

Yet when he came to Fairy Tail, just wanting to join a guild, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He seemed so lost and she wanted nothing more than to help guide him.

But he had hurt her in the past and everyone tried to protect her. 

They didn’t understand she was capable of protecting herself but she couldn’t argue against the guild. 

She played the role of afraid victim well enough that no one questioned why she casted longing looks to Gajeel when she thought they weren’t looking. 

Jet and Droy thought it was because she wanted him gone. 

Erza thought she wanted him beaten. 

She didn’t want any of that, but she couldn’t say it. 

When Jet and Droy wanted to attack him, she tried to protest, but her words fell on deaf ears. They were set on fighting him and she couldn’t stop him. 

It didn’t stop the feeling in her chest telling her it was wrong. 

Even if he had been an enemy in the past he was an ally now. A fellow guild mate.   
(At least that’s what she kept telling herself).

Levy thought she had Gajeel figured out. She knew he was strong, easily capable of putting the three of them out of commission before she had time to think of an attack, yet he didn’t even try to fight back.

Then he went and protected her from Laxus changing everything she thought she knew about him. 

It was after the Battle of Fairy Tail that she liked to think was the time she began to fall for him.

The mystery man who was a closed book. Just the type of book she like to read.

She wanted to break past his walls and find out everything about him.

Some things are easier said than done. 

The two of them hardly talked at the guild, never spoke to each other outside of it. She didn’t have a reason to. 

It wasn’t until the S-Class trials that they really started talking and that was because he offered, or forced her, to let him be her partner. 

Once again she found herself being protected by him. 

Once again she found herself falling further into something she didn’t know how to describe. 

Was it love? 

Lucy thought so. And Cana. And Erza. And it seemed like every girl in the guild. 

Levy decided the feeling wasn’t so bad. Even if she wasn’t sure herself of what it was she liked how it made her feel. 

Appreciated, loved. 

Gajeel and Lily were becoming a family Fairy Tail couldn’t provide her. 

He may have hurt her in the past, but she was willing to look past that to see the man she knew was hidden behind iron walls. 

The one who felt abandoned by his father, the one who didn’t know how to let people in. 

The one she was slowly falling in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very happy with this, but eh, figured I'd share it anyways.


End file.
